


Alien Egg Taste Test (ft. Ben Tennyson)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dark Comedy, Gen, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Ben Tennyson joins the team as they taste-test alien eggs.(well, one especially. one exclusively.)
Kudos: 5





	Alien Egg Taste Test (ft. Ben Tennyson)

**Author's Note:**

> gosh. how is this the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom that's actually going to see the digital light of day on this website.  
> (the rest is on Tumblr as crossovers with other things, AUs, or is just in college notebooks in my room)  
> anyway. shoutout to kariachi and pesky for inspiring this, you two are great. I can't believe I'm actually publishing this.  
> (also please keep in mind, this was written in late 2016. and is not at all indicative of how I write now)

It was time for the last egg on the list, and the others almost couldn’t hold in their laughter as Helen and Pierce prepared to give the eggs to their fearless leaders.

Alan and Manny, to their credit, had tried several other eggs of extraterrestrial origin that day, and though only Alan had puked so far (which was normal) the next item would probably inspire some hilarious reactions that would make the entire episode worth it. Especially because it was of a more…personal nature, for a few of their friends.

Like, for example, the one sitting backstage, only aware that he was going to be in the video at some point, but not knowing the reason why, and definitely not knowing what he would be required to do.

Kevin signaled that it was his cue, and Ben Tennyson walked into the studio, to the sound of prerecorded applause at his own request.

“Hey, look at that!” Alan said. “We have a guest!”

“For this last one, we’ve brought in our good friend (and we use the term loosely), and semi-frequent guest star, Ben Tennyson, or as you nerdlings and mythical chickens out there would know him, Ben 10! How’re you doing today, hero boy?” Manny asked, clapping him on the shoulder with two of his hands.

Ben smiled, and winced at the pain Manny had inflicted. “Great!” he said, hiding how nervous he was. “Good to be here with you!”

“Take a seat right there, Ben.” Alan said, pointing to a space in between himself and Manny. Ben took a chair from behind them, and sat down where Alan had pointed. Manny handed him a blindfold, and he put it on.

“Now, as we said at the beginning of this video, we’ve been testing eggs, from animals we don’t usually eat eggs of. So, just be prepared for something really weird, and/or gross.” Alan continued.

“Thanks for the warning.” Ben said. “Though it can’t be any worse than what my grandpa Max makes.” More recorded applause. “I think I’m prepared for anything you guys throw at me.”

“With our special guest here, there’s no use delaying the last egg of the day, bring it on in!” Manny announced.

Helen, Pierce, and now Kevin, since the delivery system required three, dropped the eggs into their hands.

“Ooh. This one’s big.” Manny said. “Nice.” He was able to encircle it with all of his hands. “Feels very spherical.”

Ben smelled the egg, recoiling a little bit before the scent sunk in. “Kind of minty.”

Alan took a small bite of his, nodding in agreement with Ben. “Yeah, it is.” He said. “Not bad, actually. Is this seasoned with mint?”

“What animal has minty-tasting eggs?” Manny asked, beginning to eat his.

“This is really squishy.” Ben observed, poking at it before tasting it, finally. “Almost familiar. I feel like I know it, but I can’t really…I’m stumped.”

“Okay, I’m gonna need an answer. Do any of you have one?”

“Nope.” “Not a clue.” “I have no idea.”

She suppressed her laughter, before answering: “Guys…these are _Necrofriggian_ eggs.”

“WHAT?”

“Are you serious?”

“Oh god, really?”

Ben took off his blindfold, staring at the blue, jelly-like egg in front of him. His eyes started to well up with tears, while Alan bent over his trashcan, gagging, on his right side, and Manny held his hands up to his mouth, trying to force the egg, that had previously tasted pretty good, down his throat.

“Y-you guys are the _worst!_ ” Ben said, legitimately crying now. “Is this how you treat all your special guests? Make it seem like everything’s fine and then…do _this_?”

“Nah, you’re the first we’ve done this to.” Said Manny.

“How dare you!” Ben yelled, standing up. “You ate my babies! And then made me eat one too! That’s immoral!”

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” Alan said. “They were unfertilized.”

“It’s still gross.” Ben said, wiping away his tears and sitting back down.

“We basically ate a Necrofriggian’s period.” Manny added.

“See? Disgusting.”

“Be lucky, we almost asked Helen to donate her period eggs.” Pierce added from offscreen.

Alan gagged again, and Cooper stopped filming.


End file.
